


Teaching an Old Dog New Tricks

by ximeria



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Blow It With Feeling Challenge, Blow Jobs, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e13 Grace, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-18
Updated: 2004-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're never too old to learn...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching an Old Dog New Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the 'Blow it with Feeling' multifandom challenge. Thanks to Amy (Ningyouhime) for helping feed the plot bunnies, some of you guys for cheering and to Brynn and Kiva for a helpful betaing

"I'm not getting out to change the tire until the rain lets up," Jack grumbled.

Daniel looked out of the front windshield where it was hard to tell what was what, the view being obscured by a downpour of enormous proportions. "Maybe this wasn't such a hot idea after all," he mumbled.

"Of course it was a good idea," Jack argued. Best ever, had to be... Jack sighed inwardly, unfortunately it didn't seem that Daniel was too happy about it. Things had gone badly and from there... it had only gotten worse. But no one could say that Jack O'Neill could be swayed once he decided on a course of action. Jack tried not to think that Daniel would just call it ordinary O'Neill stubbornness.

"Jack, we're in the middle of nowhere, we've got a flat and it's raining cats and dogs," Daniel said warily.

"It'll let up and I'll change the tire and we'll be on our way," Jack promised. He wasn't about to give up now that he'd finally nagged Daniel into coming with him to the cabin, if only for four days.

They sat in silence for a while; the only sound was the patter of rain on the outside of the truck.

"Why now?" Daniel suddenly asked, eyes straight forward although he couldn't possibly see anything outside.

Jack frowned. "Why now, what?" he asked.

"We've known each other for years, Jack. This is the first time you've invited me along to the cabin, first time you've insisted the way you did." Daniel was still staring dead ahead, eyes unseeing.

"It's not the first time," Jack argued, feeling the cold creep up his spine.

"It is, Jack... and you know it -- I know it... I'd just like to know *why*."

"I invited you along just before all the bug trouble we had..." Jack tried. Still he knew, deep down, that he was just stalling.

"Jack..." Daniel sighed deeply, looking a little put out. "Where was I when you asked?"

Jack didn't answer at first. It had been easy asking back then... Daniel had been in the infirmary and even if he had said yes... which, if Jack recalled correctly, he *had*...

"I'd just had my appendix out, Jack... it burst and I was in no shape to go with you anywhere..." Daniel's voice had taken on a much harder edge.

Jack leaned his head back for a moment. So this seemed to be it... he'd partly thought that they might clash once they got to the cabin, once they were a long way from civilization... once they were in a place where Jack could stomp out if he got angry, but wouldn't be leaving Daniel behind... Maybe he should have taken into account that Daniel could yell as loudly if necessary and that he probably wouldn't wait until the cabin.

"I'm sorry about the other day," Jack said in a low voice.

Daniel seemed to be taken a bit aback by that admission. "I hope you *are*," he agreed tightly.

"Look... Daniel I was worried about Carter," Jack defended himself. He had been and it had torn him to pieces that he couldn't do anything but sit back and wait for others to come up with solutions. He'd wanted to yell at Daniel when the other man had offered suggestions as to what they could do. They hadn't been final, miraculous solutions and Jack had reacted the way he had because it frustrated him. And on top of it all Daniel couldn't just wave a hand and fix things...

"So was I," Daniel ground out, obviously slightly annoyed.

"I know," Jack agreed.

Daniel finally turned in his seat, his blue eyes dark and his lips thin with contained... anger?

"Somehow, *Jack*, I don't think you do."

Jack felt something flare through his chest, unsure what it was and if he even *wanted* to know. "What the hell's that supposed to mean?" he asked, keeping his eyes straight forward and his hands gripping the steering wheel, his knuckles turning almost white with the force.

"You *really* want to know that, Jack?" Daniel asked in a low, strained voice.

"I wouldn't be asking if I didn't, *Daniel*," Jack bit back.

"Somehow I get the feeling you..." Daniel seemed to be searching for words, then seemed to go for a different tactic. "You never let me in when something's bothering you, but when something's bothering *me* you bug the hell out of me until I give in and tell you... well, I've got news for you, Colonel. The rest of us worry too and unlike you we try to come up with solutions instead of shooting ideas down."

Jack finally turned and the naked look of hurt mixed with anger that met him almost made him apologize right there and then. Then again, Mama O'Neill's boy was a stubborn breed. "Don't you tell me how to run my team," Jack sneered.

"Well pardon me for trying to be a part of the team," Daniel slung back in his face, his normally calm voice going up a few decibels. "I was obviously wrong!" With that he opened the door and made to get out, letting in a gust of wet and cold air.

Jack tried to keep his own anger down as he grabbed Daniel's shoulder and dragged him back inside, fighting the other man to close the door again. Damn, but that guy wasn't the scrawny geek he'd been back when they'd first met, because Daniel started fighting him. Jack managed to close the door, but he was precariously draped over Daniel's lap without much leverage.

"Get *off* me," Daniel growled, strong fingers digging into Jack's arms, forcing the older man back to his own side of the truck. And Jack was too surprised to fight back, as he was slammed hard against his own door, feeling the cold glass impacting with the back of his head.

Jack found himself nose to nose with a damp Daniel, who looked about as pissed as Jack had ever seen him. Jack tested the hold Daniel had on his wrists and found to his surprise that he couldn't get out of it... at least not without hurting Daniel in some way and that just wasn't an option.

Realizing that he had to defuse the situation fast, Jack got a grip on himself and tried to keep his voice calm. Unfortunately it seemed to have the opposite effect on Daniel. "I... I get it. I know you were worried too, Daniel..."

"No you *don't* get it," Daniel replied, sounding as if he was torn between his anger and something else. Daniel's breath was warm against Jack's face and his eyes were wide behind the rain spattered glasses. "I wasn't just worried about Sam, you ass..."

Jack own eyes widened. There was no way...

Daniel's fingers tightened around Jack's wrists and before Jack could stop him, Daniel stole his breath and his sanity from him. The cool, wet hands were like manacles around Jack's wrists, and the cold window behind him was almost painful, the condensed water running down his skull, down his neck to chill his spine. And the cold metal of Daniel's glasses was icy against his cheek. Still, none of it really mattered, because Daniel's mouth was warm and desperate, sealed over Jack's.

Somehow Jack never found the energy or reason to fight back, at least not the way he *should* have. Tilting his head a little more, he managed to deepen their kiss, but there was no way for him to fight Daniel for the upper hand. Not that he wanted to... Daniel could keep the upper hand for as long as he pleased, if Jack had anything to say.

Daniel's tongue was keeping Jack busy, though he did notice when the grip on his wrists finally let up and Daniel's hands slid down his arms to come to a rest on Jack's waist. It was enough permission for Jack to tentatively reach out and caress Daniel's shoulders, arms, hips; whatever he could get his hands on in the tight confines of the truck.

Eventually Daniel collapsed against Jack, both men panting, trying to catch their breaths. Daniel turned his head to rest it on Jack's shoulder, his body twisted in an odd position because of the lack of space.

"I was worried about you, too," Daniel confessed, his breath warm against Jack's neck.

Jack managed to reach down, pull Daniel's glasses off and stretched to deposit them on the dashboard. Folding his arms around Daniel's shoulders, he held him close. Jack had no idea what had just happened, but he wasn't going to argue against it, because Daniel had kissed him... and that meant that he'd done what Jack had wanted to do for years.

"I know... I'm sorry," Jack whispered. The interior of the truck was getting a little darker as the day turned to evening.

"I... I shouldn't have done that, huh?" Daniel asked. He had one arm around Jack's waist, while the other was lying along Jack's leg, his fingers drawing invisible patterns on Jack's jeans. The pressure was enough to send pleasant shivers up and down Jack's spine.

"I'd have preferred if you'd waited until we'd reached the cabin, the bed's bigger than the truck, but apart from that? I'm not complaining," Jack grinned. It felt good to hold Daniel like this, even though his arousal was thrumming through his body.

Daniel's hand stilled for a moment, then picked up the caressing with renewed vigor. "So you're not mad?"

"No," Jack agreed. "I'm not mad... only at myself because I didn't have the guts to do what you just did... years ago."

"So... what do we do now?" Daniel asked, his voice muffled by Jack's shirt.

"Well, we either call AAA or we get comfortable here," Jack said with a shrug. He had blankets in the back of the truck and there was plenty of room for them to lie down. He hadn't brought that much with them for the cabin since they'd only be staying for a few days.

Half a minute later the answer to that had the both of them braving the rain and wind, coats pulled high and locking the front of the truck. Jack flung the back hatch open and they both jumped in, closing it after them.

Daniel rummaged through a box in the corner and found a flash light. Turning it on he tilted it to the side and put it down, making sure they had enough light to see by, but not enough to blind them. "So we stay here tonight?" he asked.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I'll fix the tire tomorrow."

"And then?" Daniel asked again, his blue eyes shining with a strange kind of happiness, mixed with more than a little worry.

"I suggest we head back," Jack answered with a grin. "I don't know about you, but if we're taking this anywhere, we need supplies... and I wasn't expecting anything to happen, so I didn't bring any."

Daniel blushed a little, but managed a grin as he helped Jack unfold the blankets, arranging them in the middle of the space. "Well, we've got food, water and blankets and as for... as for *that*, I think we can manage the easy stuff without supplies." The last bit was added with an almost evil grin.

Jack pulled off his jacket and boots, trying not to get tangled in the process. Damn, typical Daniel to take so long to get with the idea and then finally take it and run with it... almost too fast for Jack to keep up.

"Got anything in mind?" he managed to ask before discarding of his last clothes, slipping under the blankets.

Daniel licked his lips as he did the same, crowding Jack the moment he was under the blankets. Not that Jack was complaining. Having a warm, naked Daniel plastered all over him wasn't exactly the worst that could happen. He frowned when Daniel reached up and switched the flashlight off.

"We've got to save the batteries, Jack," Daniel explained, as if he knew what Jack was thinking about.

"Uh-huh," Jack agreed, a wide grin spreading his face. "So... anything special you want to do?" All of the sudden Jack felt a little shy. He'd imagined what might happen if he and Daniel ever did get together, but that was all he had. He'd never ever...

Jack gasped as Daniel wrapped his strong fingers around Jack's rigid cock. "What I'd *like* you to do depends on your next answer," Daniel answered, his breath tickling Jack's cheek.

"Oh... Okay," Jack managed to get out. It wasn't easy thinking while Daniel began pumping his hand up and down, gently and slowly. Not enough to get Jack off, but more than enough to interfere with his ability to think straight.

"I'd *really* like you to go down on me, but I need to know if you've ever done it before?" Daniel's voice was low and calm, as if he was asking any general question.

Jack shook his head. "I've... no, never."

Daniel chuckled in the dark. "Okay, I'll show you how *I* like it, so pay attention."

"Wha'? There's an exam afterwards?" Jack couldn't help laughing at that.

Daniel tugged gently at Jack's cock. "Yeah, an oral exam," he joked before he dipped under the blankets and Jack had little more time for quips. The warm mouth on his cock was amazing, as were the hands that caressed his hips, the hand that slipped between his legs to caress his balls and massage his perineum.

Jack's last coherent thought was that he should have know that a man of Daniel's abilities would be just perfect with using his tongue for other things than speaking. Daniel hummed contentedly and the vibrations turned Jack's spine to goo, much like his brain. Jack dug his fingers into the blankets they were laying on and closed his eyes.

It didn't take long for Daniel's swirling tongue to bring Jack to the edge of his control. Fire burned through his veins and before he could warn Daniel, he felt his own body letting go.

It didn't seem to bother Daniel, however. Because he happily kept trying to suck Jack's spine out through his cock. And for a moment Jack thought he'd actually managed to, because there was no way he could move from his spot. He didn't have the coordination or the strength.

"Oh God, Jack," Daniel whispered with amusement as he settled back to Jack's side. "Are you still alive in there?"

"Oh, shut up," Jack muttered with a smile.

"Good?"

"Any better and I wouldn't have survived it," Jack admitted as he gladly pulled Daniel close, getting a wet and bitter tasting kiss in return. Licking his lips, Jack dove in for another one. It was strange to know that that salty bitterness was his own. Made him wonder how Daniel might taste. His mind supplied the answer. Probably like coffee.

Daniel laughed in a low voice and stole another kiss.

"Want me to return the favor?" Jack asked. He still wasn't sure, but he was more than willing to give it a go.

"If you think you're ready for it." Daniel answered with a soft smile against Jack's mouth.

"Don't think I've ever been this motivated to learn," Jack said with a laugh as he maneuvered them around, slipping under the blankets. No, that was for sure. He'd never been that set on learning a new thing and this, he was *sure* he was going to enjoy learning.

The End


End file.
